battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear/Overview
For specific Gear items, see Category:Gear. To find out how the in-depth Gear system works, see Gear Prefixes Overview Gear are looted items that may be used to augment the hero's stats during gameplay. This can include stats such as health, shields and resistance. For players of Borderlands, this loot system will feel somewhat familiar. Gear comes in 'packs' that can be obtained in multiple ways including defeating bosses, leveling a player's Command Rank, complete Challenges, leveling the Hero or by purchasing them in the Store using credits earned in the game. The amount of credits earned each match will depend on performance and success. Depending on the Gear, some improvement of specific stats may come at a cost of lowering that of another. Packs containing a single piece of loot may also be found as random drops during a match. Players do not need to compete for them as the loot is distributed among all the players of that team. Gear comes in five different tiers: Common (Grey), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Epic (Purple) and Legendary (Orange). Each piece has an activation cost and a selling value, which increase as Gear goes up in tiers. The cost of Gear is spent in Shards, an in-game type of currency that is gathered in all game modes. If the player has collected enough shards to activate a specific piece, that piece will be available for activation, and viewable on the lower right side of the player's UI. Pressing the corresponding button will bring up a menu that will show which pieces of Gear can be activated. Active pieces of Gear are marked with a thunderbolt icon, and Gear the player cannot afford to activate are marked with a red cancel icon. The cost for each specific piece of Gear varies depending on the strength of their attributes, but can cost less if the specific piece of gear has any negative attributes. Some Common Gear with negative attributes can even cost zero Shards, and can be activated immediately. The sole exception to the cost rule is Legendary Gear, which will always cost 1,800 Shards to activate, regardless of the power of their attributes. Unlike activation costs, Sell values are fixed for each tier of Gear. Common Gear can be sold for 10 credits, Uncommon for 25 credits, Rare for 70 credits, Epic for 150 credits, and Legendary for 250 credits. Character Specific Legendary Gear is unique as it is worth 0 Credits. Before a player can activate a piece of Gear, it must be placed in a loadout. The loadout is accessible in the Command Menu from the main screen. Players will be able to see all the Gear that has been unlocked as well as gear packs that have not yet been claimed and opened. On the left side of the screen, players will see their current Loadouts. These can be filled and altered by clicking on the gear they want to use, then clicking in the loadout they want to use it in. Gear in current loadouts can be exchanged for different ones if desired. Players can only take one loadout (3 Gear choices) with them into any match, so it is important to set them up appropriate to the hero they plan to use. You unlock loadouts over time, up to a maximum to 6, at which point you will have to buy more loadouts with credits, up to a maximum of 9 loadouts. One extra loadout costs 4750 credits. Category:Gear